Curse of the Fifth Clover
by VoluptuousThug
Summary: Asta is starting to lose the battle between the demon trying to take over his body and its starting to show in his personality. Luckily Zora and Vanessa have been working closely with him to try to suppress this demon. Seems like both Zora and Vanessa may be too preoccupied these days which may be contributing to Asta's loss of control.
1. Something's Wrong

**I do not own any of the Black Clover characters, only the characters I may create within this story. Enjoy and leave reviews on what you think and if I should continue! :)**

* * *

Asta swung his sword towards their enemy trying to attack Noelle from the back with a spell almost hitting Noelle in the process.

"Hey Dorkasta, watch it!"

Asta simply smirks then puts his sword to his enemies neck as he lays on the ground helpless and afraid. An evil grin appeared and his right eye began to flicker red. Noelle watched him from a distance. She knew that look. Ever since he's pushed his limits and awakened this demon he's been more aggressive and violent.

"That's enough short stuff."

Zora comes from behind a nearby tree where he was snoozing.

"All that damn noise woke me up. Right in the middle of a nice dream too, was laying on a nice set of jugs."

Zora began to look afar and reminisced on his dream even letting a little drool come down.

"Heheh, it was great really."

"Hey perv, I hope your not growing a boner over there or anything!"

Zora chuckled ignoring her insult.

"Like a little paradise in my head. They were everywhere!"

Asta's red eye began to go back to normal and he placed his sword back into his Grimoire while putting out a hand to the man cowering on the floor.

"Next time you have to watch your surroundings. Remember, if there's more than one enemy you have to start relying on reading their ki."

He nods his head than grabs his hand helping him get back up on his feet.

"Now go back inside, its about time for lunch. Charmy's making a Hage Village special."

He smiles than runs back inside the building. It was more like a fortress. The black knights have taken some newbies in to start training. Just like them they're failures where they come from, but that's what the black bulls are made of. Failures that still kick ass. Zora yawned making his way over towards the fortress as well.

"That shit again, can't she make anything else?"

Annoyed by his comments Noelle charged over to him.

"You know, you don't even need to be here. You can go back from the hole you crawled out of."

Asta turned to the two arguing then laughed a bit.

"You guys are always bickering."

Zora just kept ignoring her and put his hands in his pockets making his way to the fortress.

"Yea yea, blow it out your ass princess."

"Wait, what did you say! Your such a pain in the ass!"

Asta ran over to her rescue to try to calm her down.

"It's ok, just leave it alone."

"Why's he such a dick for?"

"He's always a dick..."

Zora chuckled by the comment made but continued his walk just to be greeted by the lovely Vanessa Enoteca waiting at the door. She posed there in just her usual lingerie and hat while holding a nearly empty bottle of wine. Her red cat brushed itself against her legs and purred. He stopped in his tracks with just a small smirk while taking her presence in.

"Was just dreaming bout those jugs..."

"You really know how to compliment a woman."

She said sarcastically before disappearing back into the dark fortress. Being a man of curiosity he followed the witch into the dark opening. He walked into the dark opening where there were usually people talking or fighting or even Yami reading the newspaper but it was quiet. He didn't see Vanessa but her red cat stood as his feet looking up to him. He looked down to the cat as she meowed at him.

"Now where's that little witch?"

The cat began to stroll up the stairs giving him direction. Zora not to far behind kept his eyes open and looked around as he followed the cat. The cat stopped in front of a door that had a few empty wine bottles scattered around it. The cat simply meowed at him once more before going off into the dark hall. Zora pushed the door open to see Vanessa laying there half drunk with a big silly smile on her face.

"Took you long enough. Now take those damn pants off!"

Zora chuckles while stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"This time no thread stuff kay', that shit keeps leaving scars."

Vanessa laughs drunkenly.

* * *

Both Asta and Noelle are sitting next to each other at he table while everyone is either talking or stuffing their face.

"You almost let it slip today."

Noelle kept her eyes on her plate. Asta looked over to her with a stern look.

"I can control it. I told you, it's nothing to worry about. Zora's been helping me keep it in check."

"Are you sure you can rely on him though? Why not me?"

"He's more experienced with the history of the five leaf clover and with controlling it."

"But you seen what happened back there Asta, you slipped-"

"I'm fine!" Asta throws his fists straight to the table causing everyone to cease what they were doing and turn their attention towards him. Furious he gets up and removes himself from the table. Noelle looks to everyone.

"It's fine everyone, he's just under the weather today."

"More like everyday..." Magna muttered under his breath. Yami takes a swig from his cigarette before getting up.

"The demon seems to be having a stronger affect on him than I thought. We need Vanessa to increase his doses to help suppress the demon, but Zora... he's the one we really need to talk to with getting this shit under control."

Noelle nods.

"I guess..."

All of a sudden there is loud banging from above them and they can hear Vanessa moaning and laughing very loudly. They can hear Zora yelling in the background as well.

"I said stop with the thread stuff!"

"Hahaa, no way this is so much fun! Keep on going baby Wooohoo!"

Noelle sighs in defeat.

"Why do I have to do it though?" She mumbled.


	2. Hage Village

"Good morning guys! Whose ready for some shots!"

Vanessa came from the kitchen entrance holding a tray of mini shots. She clearly just hoped out of bed, wearing just a silk burgundy robe, black fluffy slippers and her hair up in a bun. For God sakes, she still had crust in her eyes. The only ones there to greet her with a blank dreary stare was Asta, Noelle, Yami, and Zora.

"Nothing like a good pick me up before an early morning mission."

She laughed making her way to the table and practically slamming the tray down, causing some of the liquor to spill over out of some of the glasses. Yami sighs then sparks his cigarette.

"Vanessa, give it a break will ya? Its 5 am..."

He looks over to her just to see her taking down a few shots completely ignoring him. Zora rests his face in his palm in embarrassment and begins to mumble under his breath.

"Good Lord."

Asta looks to the tray and begins to find an interest in her offer. He smirks.

"Why the hell not?"

He takes one of her shots then chugs it down. Everyone just stares in confusion. Noelle more worried than confused.

_There he goes again.. this isn't really like him. Asta doesn't even drink._

"Alright, attention guys."

Everyone turns back to Yami who takes another puff before speaking.

"As we know, there's been some weird shit goin' on in Hage village lately..."

Asta's whole body goes stiff.

"We've been getting reports that there have been people dying in quite an interesting way. Apparently they are sleepwalking themselves to their death. Obviously there's a powerful mastermind behind this casting that spell. The deaths have been occurring around this time, so our job is to stop them from happening got it. I'll have Finral open a portal to your destination."

He takes another puff before continuing.

"And if you bump into that asshole, kick his ass. Bring him back to the Wizard King after."

A fiery rage of excitement begins to build up in Asta. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Say no more Captain Yami!" Yelled Asta.

* * *

_Hage village... It's been awhile._

The team stood in the dirt road looking towards the abyss. Not too far from where they were standing stood the old church Asta grew up in. A kid like smile appeared on his face, he couldn't help it. That was home. Making their way to the entrance they could see Sister Lily waiting to greet them with a warm smile while waving her hand. Asta could see the age in her face now. Its been years so that's to be expected.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you came down to visit."

Asta chuckled.

"Of course Sister Lily, we just wanted to stop by first to say our hellos before we start to patrol the village. We heard about all of those deaths that have been happening here lately. We were sent by Captain Yami to go and check it out."

Sister Lily's face went cold.

"Oh... yes. We have been in quite the pickle lately."

She tries to give a small smile but barely does, showing nothing but worry on her face. Everyone couldn't help but read her face like a book. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Please, come in. I have something to share with you before you continue your patrols."

She opened the church doors and held out her hand encouraging them to enter. Everyone begins to make their way into the dimly lighted church. Everyone turns to sister Lily who begins to close the door behind her and takes a deep breath before saying anything.

"Those deaths unfortunately have been effecting almost everyone, including the kids in the church. We've lost all of them."

Everyone stands there trying to take in the hard blow that she just spilled. Zora looks over to Asta just to notice that he's starting to tense up pretty bad. His fists are clenched, and he's very still.

"Not all at once but over the years."

"What do you mean years?! We just heard about this." Noelle yelled out.

Sister Lily lowered her head.

"Our church is a little out of the way from the village. We experienced many of these deaths first, started about 5 years ago. It took awhile for us to even catch on to what was happening! We just thought kids were running away or people just left off to explore life for themselves. We thought nothing of it..."

Sister Lily turned her attention towards her hands as she fiddled with her fingers trying not to show her anger on the subject.

"Once it hit the Royal Capital, that's when it started to catch the attention of others. Royalty was now being affected by these unfortunate events. I've been alone in this little church for two years now... I just never had the heart to tell you or Yuno. You guys were famous magic knights now. Why would I burden you with this?"

Sister Lily held her face to hide her tears as she wept. Asta said nothing but began to stomp his way over to her and take her into his grasp with a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you here all alone. All those years... losing them one by one."

He pulls away from her and lifts her face while wiping her tears lightly with his hands.

"I promise you Sister Lily, I will find that son of a bitch. And once I take care of whoever it is, I will bring you to the Royal Capital so that you may live the rest of your life in comfort. I know of a bad ass nun that runs one of the churches out there that would love to take another sister of the cloth in. As a matter of fact, I think you may know her!"

Asta chuckles with a big smile. Noelle smiles at the sight of him being himself again.

_There's the Asta I know!_

Sister Lily smiles.

"I would love to take you on that offer Asta. Now don't let me keep you. You guys have a job to do."

Everyone smiles and replies in unison.

"Right."

Everyone begins to head out waving and saying their goodbyes to sister Lily. Sister Lily grabs hold of Noelle's hand before she could step out the building.

"Huh.."

She turns around to see sister Lily wearing a weary smile. She reached in her pocket and pulled out rosary beads with a cross on the end and put it in Noelle's palm before closing it.

"I felt an immense form of power seeping off of Asta... This will help when he loses control."

Noelle looks down to her closed palm.

_A stupid little bead necklace. I thought it would be dosed up with a spell or somethin' but I'm getting nothing from it. _

Noelle looks up to her and giver her a warm smile before nodding her head turning around and making her way out the door before being stopped once again.

"Remember Noelle, your playing with the devil now."

Noelle freezes in her footsteps taking that word in. Devil. Gave her shivers. Choosing not to respond to her she began to speed walk her way out.

* * *

The four began to make their way down the dirt road and in the direction of the houses of the other villagers. It was pretty early in the morning so most people were asleep. That made looking for any sleepwalkers easier.

"Alright everyone, I think it's best if we split up. We'll cover more ground." Said Vanessa while adjusting her hat as her little red kitted jumped on her shoulder.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to go their separate ways

"I'm going with you short stuff, don't need you goin' awol on anyone."

Asta laughs as he opens up his Grimoire and pulls his sword out laying it on his shoulder to rest as he began to walk.

"Sure, dude whatever."

Noelle continues to walk in her own direction but looks back watching Asta and Zora.

_Keep Asta safe.._

She turns back and shakes her head to focus herself at the task at hand. _Focus_. She continues to walk down the road looking back and forth only hearing the crunch of the dirt beneath her shoes as she walks. As she continues her walk she notices a dark figure slowly walk across the dirt road and disappear behind another house a few feet away from her.

_Got one._

Noelle begins to run down the road straight for the house the figure disappeared behind. Once she reaches the house she frantically looks back and forth for the figure but can't see a thing. In a low dreamy voice she can hear someone sing her name like a melody.

"Oh Noelle my sweet... Come out and play with me."

"Noelle gets her Grimoire ready and goes in a fighting pose ready for anything.

"Show your face coward!"

A mist of clouds begin to form around her area. She squints her eyes while looking all around for any threats. She begins to cough a bit due to the excess clouds that were beginning to form.

"But if I do you won't play fair. And we can't have that now can we? I sure am glad you and your friends came out to play with me."

"Show your face!"

Slowly Noelle began to make out a figure coming through the clouds. Matter of fact, there was more than one. And they were coming from every direction. Noelle's Grimoire begins to glow as she gets a spell ready.

"Now Noelle. Do you think its nice to greet the poor fellow villagers of Hage village like that?"

_What the fuck is this guy blabbering about?_

The figures became more clear. Her eyes widened to what she saw. It was some of the villagers sleep walking, but they were headed straight for her. Her eyes began fixed on a familiar face. It was Father Orsi, the pastor of the church who worked with sister Lily. Noelle ran up to him and began shaking him vigorously.

"Father Orsi! Wake up! Snap out of it, please!"

The anonymous voice giggled.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to never wake someone up that's sleepwalking?"

Eyes still closed, Father Orsi began to grab ahold of Noelle's neck with both hands and apply all his strength to his grip. Noelle struggles trying to break free from his grasp.

"P-please-"

She struggles trying to grasp for air.

"Help."

With one of her hands she reaches for her wand behind her but one of the villagers from behind grabbed it from her and broke it in half. Her vision began to blur but she could hear the mischievous giggles from her enemy.

"This is fun! You sure do know how to make an entrance, I mean you are royalty."

He lets out another boisterous laugh.

_Asta... help._


	3. All gone

"So what's up with you and red thread?"

Zora chuckles.

"None of your business kid."

"She's like a sister to me so yea it kinda is." Asta replied nonchalantly while keeping his focus on the path ahead. Zora sighs before answering him.

"... she's something else that little witch."

Zora looks up to the dark sky admiring the little stars he could see.

"She may be a drunk, but there's a lot of heart in that one. She's powerful, gorgeous, and loves to have a good time. What more can a guy ask for?"

Zora looks to Asta who seems unimpressed by his answer. He turns his attention back to their path.

"Listen man, I need a woman that can help strengthen me, where we build off each other, and someone who won't take shit from anyone, even me- no especially me!"

Zora laughs to himself.

"... she makes it very clear who's boss. And I love that shit. Guess I've slowly become a one woman man. Who would have thought.."

Zora shrugs.

"Shit happens."

Asta grins. That's the answer he was looking for.

"As long as you don't try to hurt her or anything, because I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I'm watching you zipper face."

Zora laughs hysterically.

"Zipper face, really? God kid, you're funny!"

A loud thump can be heard in the house next to them. Both Asta and Zora turn their heads towards the house to the right of them where they continue to hear loud thumping noises.

"Seems like we found the party little Asta."

Zora smirks mischievously.

"Why don't you go in and introduce yourself, I got a couple of traps I'd like to set to secure the house and whatever is inside first before I make an appearance. Just in case."

Asta nods then begins to walk around the corner to the front door. Something feels a bit off. He doesn't even bother knocking due to the excessive noise going on inside. He twists the knob and pushes the door open to see an empty kitchen.

"Hello?"

He steps inside then begins to scan the area. The thumping seems to be coming from the far back of the house. Asta makes his way through the house until he comes to find a older women walking into a wall. She would walk straight into it slamming her head, back up then repeat it over again.

"Hey lady..."

Not even aware of his presence the woman continues to walk into the wall. Asta runs over to her then grabs her shoulders forcing her to look to him, but she can't her eyes are closed shut. She's sleepwalking.

"Shit."

He begins to sort of shake her a bit to see if that works.

"Hey lady... wake up!"

No budge. He lets go of her and she makes her way back to the same corner where she came from. She began to continue her repetitive behavior of walking into the wall.

"Yo Zora!"

"Oi!" He could hear him call out to him from outside the home.

"I don't think that trap's necessary."

Zora makes his way into the home to find Asta in the living room. He looks up to the woman who is walking into the wall. Confused Zora points to her.

" So what's her deal?"

"She's asleep. Won't wake up. Whatever spell they're under, its a strong one. My only question is, why isn't she dead yet? I mean I'm obviously relieved we found one not dead but, the spell forces them to commit suicide basically. She's not dead, just walking into that wall."

"What'd the wall do to her, sheesh." Muttered Zora sarcastically.

"So what's the plan kid? How do you suppose we go about this?"

"Hold on..."

Asta begins to run out of the building and to the house across from it. He busts open the door and runs throughout the house just to find two children doing the same. They're sleepwalking, but walking back and forth into a wall.

"Hey kid!"

He can hear Zora call out to him from outside but he ignores it and runs out of the house and to the one beside it. He opens the door and sees a man sleepwalking and doing the same as the others. His eyes wide in shock.

"They're all gone..."

He slowly backs out of the house and ends up on the dirt road he began on. Zora concerned slowly walks up to him.

"Kid, What did you see?"

"Sister Lily was right. The whole village is gone. They're all under the spell. They must have been like this for years... I left Sister Lily all alone. The villagers.. all alone. For all those years..."

Zora watches Asta as he begins to notice a black aura quickly surround him.

_Shit already? Didn't expect his demon to be so easily triggered like this. It's getting stronger by the day... His emotions seem to be giving it strength. Needa calm his ass down, fast._

"Focus Asta, our main concern is why they're alive and who's behind it. We can save them, we just need a keep a clear head and focus."

Zora begins to back up from Asta a bit then pulls out his Grimoire.

_Don't go all out just yet kid._

Before Zora can get a spell ready Asta is already engulfed in black flames and his eyes begin to flicker red.

_Shit._

Zora spills out a spell. A clear orb begins to surround Asta like a ball, containing all of his flames within it. A sort of mist begins to slowly flood the ball.

_This outta keep his ass in check, at least for a bit. Should of had Vanessa chaperon his ass instead. She's more powerful, especially with containment spells. This orb will last probably 5 minutes tops. I'm working with some weak ass holy water for crying out loud! This demon seems to be adapting to this shit... some basic holy water and small spells ain't doin' the trick anymore. Me and nessa need a step our game up..._

The black flames that were surrounding Asta began to simmer down and Asta's eyes begin to return to their original color.

_Close call._

Before he could finish sighing from relief there was a loud scream.

_That sounds like Vanessa!_

Both Zora and Asta turned to the noise. Asta's demon quickly reacted to the screech by activating the black flames once again, but this time they were raging and more out of control. The orb began to crack. Before Zora could react the orb broke open leaving nothing but disintegrated pieces of it laying on the ground. Asta's eyes went back to a deep ruby red before his infamous black wing began to flare from behind him. His blank expression said it all. That was no longer Asta. A sinister smirk slowly began to form on his face.

_Shit. shit. shit. shit. shit!_


	4. Noelle

"What does a girl have to do to get a decent drink around here?"

Vanessa slowly made her way down her path scanning the area for the closest bar. After a few minutes of no luck Vanessa sighed loudly in frustration and planted her face in her palm.

"This is going to take forever!"

Vanessa continues to drag her feet throughout the village until she stops by an old shop off to the side against a wall. By the looks of the scattered wooden stools surrounded by small tables and the high top wooden counter, she struck gold. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! I'm sure boss man wouldn't mind a magic knight took a little incentive for her troubles..."

She began to run towards the counter like a happy child and reaches over behind the counter to try her luck. She doesn't pull back until she feels a big glass bottle in her grasp. Once she found one she popped it open and reached for the nearest glass just to be disgusted by how dirty it was.

"Ugh. Talk about bad service..."

She pushed the dirty glass away from her then took a swig straight from the bottle. After a few gulps she slammed the bottle to the counter took a seat on the nearest stool and was left with a goofy smile on her face.

"Oh yes, that was much needed."

Vanessa turned her attention towards the houses.

_Even though its still pretty early you would think I would at least see someone who got up early or something. I wonder if Sister Lily was actually referring to the whole village when she said they were all gone, not just the children from the church... If so, how did Sister Lily manage to survive this whole ordeal on her own. That makes no sense... unless...that wasn't Sister Lily._

A faded dreamlike voice begins to sing her name.

"Oh Vanessa darling..."

She quickly jumps up to her seat to the sound of the mysterious voice.

"Vanessa..."

"Hey asshole." She sung right back with a mischievous smirk on her face. Her Grimoire began to rise and glow beside her.

"If you wanna play, you just have to ask. I don't bite-"

Her thread begins to appear all around her but of course only she could see where she set them in place.

"I promise."

She can hear a childlike boisterous laugh but still no body that it belonged to.

" You seem like fun, better than that little brat from earlier. Didn't put much of a fight though, what a bore."

_What little brat is this asshole talking about?_

Before Vanessa could open her mouth to ask, her question was answered when a body fell right in front of her. Just hearing the way the body hit the floor had Vanessa wince, afraid to open her eyes. She slowly opened them just to see Noelle. She was laying there, pale skin, dark rings around her neck, and from the looks of the blood spilling out, her head took a pretty bad hit too. Frozen in her tracks Vanessa could only seem to form a loud piercing screech as she fell to her knees. Vanessa couldn't help but weep as she began to grab hold of her body and begins to cradle her in her arms.

"Noelle! Please no no no! This can't be for real..."

"See... now your little friend took a little cat nap after playing with my toys. And that wasn't really nice you know. Next thing you know she walked herself off that building above you there! Ha! She was actually standing right on top of that building you were stealing from, guess she was playing hide or seek or some-"

"Shut the fuck up." Vanessa growled in a stern but loud voice. "Now I don't know who you are or where you're from but this shit ends now. Show your face!"

Vanessa gently rests Noelle's body back down to the ground, she looked down to her dress that was now drenched in Noelle's blood. Horrified she wipes some of the blood off her hands then manages to get back up noticing that her thread has disappeared.

_My thread... Little prick probably got rid of them before she fell. But how?_

"Hmmm.. I'll only show my face if you play with my toys for a bit."

"Now asshole!"

"But.. my toys." The voice replied sadly.

"Come out now you little shit."

"Fine, if you insist..."

Dark clouds begin to form around Vanessa completely blinding her view around her. She begins to cover her mouth as the clouds thicken. After a few minutes the clouds quickly disperse, and there standing before her stood a man standing there with an oddly wide smile across his face.

He wore a black tank top which showed his many battle scars starting from his shoulders all the down to his finger tips. Despite the scars he was built and toned. He had long grey pants that seemed a bit battered up and he wore black battered up combat boots. He ran his fingers down the middle of his purple sleek short hair showing off his gray eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in for a bit.

_Despite this man being a complete psycho, he's not too bad to look at._

"What you think? A real beaut right?"

Angry she made sure to act swiftly. Her Grimoire rose from behind her, she simply rose her hand then made a fist activating her thread to once again do its job; it begins to close in on the man stand before her. With the quick snap of his fingers the thread disappeared. He giggled.

"The names Kai... nice to meet you gorgeous."

"Fuck off creep."

He chuckled.

"I assume your not ready to take me in hand to hand combat..."

Vanessa takes another look at his toned scarred arms. Kai tilts his head taking in all of Vanessa's assets.

"Pretty sure you don't wanna end up like your friend over there-"

Before he could finish his sentence Vanessa quickly lifted her knee hitting him right where it hurts. Now in pain, Kai grabs a hold of his jewels between his legs and falls over. She smiles in victory.

"Men hahaa, pathetic."

Vanessa quickly makes her way back to Noelle's body, her Grimoire following not too far behind. She quickly cast a spell that formed a red box enclosing Noelle's body within it before turning her attention back to the man rolling on the floor. He begins to laugh maniacally while still rolling on the floor.

"I like your spirit gorgeous!"

He slowly manages to get back on his feet. He cracks his knuckles.

"Guess you may be ready after all. But lucky for you, seems like I have another friend who'd like to play."

Kai simply puts his right hand up and opened his palm. Within seconds, what looked like a blur seemed to aim straight for him. Vanessa couldn't even see at this point, at the rate that object was going and the amount of dirt that filled the air, she had no choice but to wait. She covered her face with her arm to avoid any of it to get to her eyes. When it finally cleared Vanessa lowered her arm and could see Asta, in his full demon form. He was stopped by Kai's hand. His sword planted in his hand halfway and into his arm almost splitting it in half, while the end of his sword was just inches from Kai's face. Kai looked unaffected by the sword and still wore that oddly wide smile on his face.

_What? He was able to stop one of Asta's attack with just one hand. This guy can't be that strong! And plus his sword is supposed to cancel out any spells or magic. He must not be using magic or even have any in this case... This guy can't be the one casting these spells. _

"Oh Asta, I've been waiting for you for quite awhile now."

Not answering, Asta quickly pulled his sword out of his hand then flew into the air. He placed both hands on his handle before striking straight down onto Kai. When the dust clears from his attack he looked beneath his sword to see nothing but dirt. He missed. He could hear the man giggle, he turned to the bar behind them to see him lounging on the roof of one of the nearby houses. He began to wave to Asta.

"Yoohoo! Over here guy, looks like you missed!"

Without any hesitation Asta takes flight aiming straight for Kai while pulling his sword back ready to strike once again. Another loud crash occurs causing bricks from the roof to go flying and a large cloud of dirt as well. Once cleared he looked again to see the absence of the nuisance.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of you guys trying to kill me, what'd I do to you?"

Hearing the voice from behind him he quickly swings his sword but feels nothing. He missed again. A low growl comes from Asta before he yells in frustration.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Vanessa shook a bit to the screech.

_This guy is only pissing him off even more. This isn't good. I should get a demon recovery spell ready so that demon doesn't completely take over. _

Vanessa began to analyze Asta as he stood on the top of the roof scanning the area for his enemy. The whole right side of his body was engulfed in all black. As his rage grew, she began to notice that it began to spread even more than it usually does.

_It's spreading even more. I gotta stop it before it completely takes over, and we lose Asta for good._

Vanessa turns to the red casket holding Noelle's body.

_For now, I need to keep this to myself. If he found out... then we might as well say our goodbyes to the Asta we know now because ...he would just lose it._

Vanessa looks over to see Zora who looks likes he's out of breath running towards her direction. Once he reached Vanessa he puts one hand up trying to speak but also trying to catch his breath at the same time. Vanessa, unimpressed by how nonathletic her man was stood there with a blank expression.

_Really Zora..._

Finally catching his breath he stood up straight.

"Hey babe, bad news. The basic shit ain't working anymore. We may need to finally pull out the big stuff. "

Vanessa nods knowing exactly which spell to use.

"The pre-exorcism spell."

"The what?"

"The pre-exorcism spell..."

She continues while the pages in her Grimoire begin to turn to the spell needed.

"This spell is used not as an exorcism but simply to keep the demon dormant as well as the human body it is manipulating. It'll put him out in a second. Do me a favor, make a trap for him. I'll conjure up this spell and trap it inside, once he steps onto it it'll be activated and its lights out for him. "

Zora smiles as his own Grimoire begins to rise and glow behind him.

"And this is why I love you. Brains and beauty. And maybe cus you got a nice ass too."

Vanessa smirks.

* * *

_**A/N: Leave reviews, let me know what you **_**_think_**

_**Contemplating on which direction I will be taking things for lil Asta and his friends**_

_**Stay tuned !**_


	5. Red little companion

Asta continues to growl in frustration desperately trying to find his enemy.

"Hey Asta..."

Kai's voice can be heard in his dreamlike low tone. Asta quickly looks all around him trying to find the bastard but can't.

"I know your panties are in a bunch now but I did absolutely nothing to the broad over there dude."

Vanessa can't help but make a face.

_Broad? The little shit._

"I thought we could possibly be friends you know.. I mean the both of us with no magic, what are the odds!"

_I knew it! But who the hell is responsible for the sleepwalking spells? And if he's got no magic, how is he so fast, and even disappearing in plain sight for that matter?_

"See I'm just the pretty face hired to take the blame I guess. My associate and I have unsettled business with the people in the Royal Capital, we just thought we'd have some fun on the way. We kept hearing of this wonderful Royal Knight that had no magic at all, and I thought wow! Definitely had to meet him! Thought I'd visit your hometown and wait for a bit, but by the looks of it you really don't give a fuck about these villagers, do ya kid? It's been what, 5 years and now you finally decided to pay them a visit? Being a Royal Knight must really be taking up all of your time. Can't believe someone like you even made it that far in the Royal ranks. Too bad I don't look too fondly on Royalty. Ya'll rub me the wrong way."

Asta clenches his fists then lets out another yell in frustration.

"Relax buddy... I see you've been chosen by the Devil himself as well. Pointless talking to you in this state." Kai's voice became more stern.

"Hey! Can one of you guys like shut this shit off or somethin'? I had like this big speech for him once we meet but this isn't working out like I had hoped."

Both Zora and Vanessa looked at each in confusion.

_Did this dumb ass just ask us to shut it off so that he could have a civilized conversion with him?_

"You know what, fuck it. I'll come back another time when he's not doing all of this extra shit. We'll definitely meet again, don't you worry..."

Kai's voice begins to fade in the distance. Taking the opening, Vanessa looks over to Zora standing next to the red casket.

_Sorry Asta..._

"Now Zora!"

Zora lifts the red top to the casket Vanessa had made earlier. Asta turns to her voice and looks towards their direction. His attention is caught by the red casket. All he can manage to see is the a portion of Noelle's pale face. His eyes widen in shock. Once he places one foot in front of him, ready to charge for his target he instantly activates one of Zora's traps. Asta immediately falls then begins to roll off the roof. Vanessa quickly conjured up her thread spell to catch his fall and bring his body to Zora. Zora grabs hold of Asta's dangling body then looks to Vanessa in defeat.

"Captain Yami will not be happy about this."

Vanessa looked over to the open casket where Noelle's body laid.

"No he won't..."

* * *

Captain Yami slams his heavy fist onto the wooden table.

"What the fuck do you mean you lost him?!"

Both Vanessa and Zora stood in front of Captain Yami speechless. He stood up from his chair while taking another puff from his cigarette making sure to blow the smoke straight into their faces. He was extremely pissed.

"I sent you there to figure out who the source was and to bring his ass to the Wizard King. Now I would like a full explanation on why you guys not only failed to do that, but also brought one of our recruit's back dead. And this better be a good fucking story too."

Vanessa looked down making sure not to make eye contact before she answered.

"Captain... we weren't able to capture the source but I found out something. I think we're dealing with more than one person. And not only that-"

"They have a goddamn magicless man with them too! Even Asta's sword wasn't working on this guy it was pretty bizarre to watch." Zora couldn't help but interrupt.

Captain Yami became more intrigued. "Continue."

Vanessa looked up to him.

"And whoever killed Noelle cast the sleepwalking spell on her. From the looks of it, it wasn't the guy we meet at Hage village, so there's someone else casting spells for this guy. Me and Asta also found out that their not killing all of them. The majority of the villagers are still there, they're just stuck in a trance."

Captain Yami sat back in his seat taking in the information that was just given to him. He took another pull from his cigarette, slowly blowing out smoke.

"So we're dealing with a magicless douche who has an accomplice casting sleepwalking spells, that can also cause people to kill themselves in their sleep... Am I gettin' this all right?"

Both Vanessa and Zora nod in agreement.

"Not only that sir but... this has been going on for 5 years now. Those people have been stuck in this trance. The Royal Capital has been ignoring this issue until it hit them. Why would they do that?"

Captain Yami takes one more swig before putting out his cigarette into the nearest ashtray.

"Not entirely sure why, but since we've been put on the case I assume they just wanted Asta to take care of it. Assuming he could get rid of the threat without a problem...but looks like we're the ones screwed. Who would of thought there was another magicless kid running around?"

He looks down to the table lost in thought. It was silent for a few minutes as he collected his thoughts together before speaking.

"So, we have no idea who the accomplice can be?"

Vanessa takes a moment before answering.

"Sir, I did notice one odd thing. Sister Lily was literally the only one not affected by this spell. If we can found out how she was able to survive, we can help others protect themselves from the spell. I want to go back."

She said with a stern voice. Zora sighs.

"Guess I'm going too. No way I'm leaving your ass in that weirdo town alone."

Captain Yami nods.

"In and out got me? If you have to bring her here in order to save your asses then do it. Got it?"

The two nod in unison.

Captain Yami turns his attention to the red casket that laid in the middle of their common area.

"Now to other matters... think that little red cat of yours can bring her back?"

* * *

_The witch's lair..._

Vanessa stood in front of Noelle's body that was laying in front of her. Not too far was Asta's body in the same room. He was completely unconscious with shredded clothing barely covering himself. Her red cat made her way into the room and began to circle Vanessa making sure to rub her body and tail against her legs.

_This doesn't usually work after a full 24 hours has passed but I can definitely try. There's no harm in trying right..._

She picks up her red furry companion and places her onto the table Noelle was laying on. The cat meows at Vanessa before making her way to Noelle. She sniffs every inch of her before heading to her face and simply pressing her wet nose against her cheek. The cat looks up to Vanessa, meows than jumps off the table slowly making her way out the room. Vanessa keeps her eyes on Noelle, waiting for any type of sign that she's alive.

_Come on Noelle. I honestly don't know what to do if Asta wakes up and your not here._

Vanessa stood there for awhile just staring at her face patiently waiting. Unexpectedly Noelle's eyes shot open and the first thing she could see was Vanessa's face literally inches from her. She screams trying to sit up but ends up headbutting Vanessa. They both begin to groan in agony while holding their foreheads.

"Damn Nessa! What the hell were you even doing in my face like that? I knew you were a little creepy but damn, watching me as I sleep, good Lord. I hope you don't do that shit to Zora..."

Vanessa couldn't help but feel offended.

"Well a thank you will suffice for bringing your ass back from the dead!"

Still rubbing her forehead, Vanessa takes a seat. Noelle's eyes shot open as she runs to the huge mirror hanging in the room. She begins to analyze herself, touching her face and all.

"I was... dead?"

Vanessa slowly gets up and makes her way over to Noelle.

"I see your memory has gone.. I'm actually surprised my spell worked in the first place. It's been a full 24 hours."

Noelle turns to Vanessa in shock.

" I died?"

Vanessa rests both hands on Noelle's shoulders.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how your body is going to react to this sort of resurrection. My spell is usually supposed to be used seconds after but, its been some time for you. No missions for you until I can make sure your 100% okay."

Noelle barely took in anything Vanessa said. Her eyes were on Asta who laid on the table not too far from hers.

"Asta..."

She ran over to his body and began to tear up.

"Did he...did he die too?"

"No he didn't. He lost control out there again, had to pull out a more powerful spell on him before he became consumed by the demon."

Tears began to fall from Noelle and onto Asta's chest. She placed her hand on his cheek caressing his face.

_Don't give up yet. We'll get this demon under control for good._

Suddenly Noelle begins to lose focus. She could feel how warm his face was against her cold hand. Her hands slowly began to find its way down his neck and to his bare chest, moving some pieces of his shredded shirt along the way. She could feel his heartbeat. Matter of fact she could even feel the rush of blood going through his veins. She lightly caressed her nails onto his skin.

_What is this feeling? I can feel everything. All that blood rushing like a river... I can feel it. All of it. And I have this strange urge to just rip his-_

Before she could finish her thoughts she felt Vanessa place one hand on her shoulder. Vanessa gives her a warm smile as Noelle turns to face her.

"Now why don't you go rest up in your room. I'll come by to fill you in on what exactly went down on that mission. But first, I need to run some tests on Asta before we wake him up."

Noelle nods trying to form a smile then quickly speed walks out the room. Vanessa a bit confused by her behavior looked back down to Asta's chest to see small nail indents in his skin circled around where his heart was. She lightly brushed her fingers against the deep indents then looked back to the door.

* * *

Both Zora and Captain Yami are sitting across from each other, Yami smoking a cigarette of course and Zora legs up on the table crossed while holding a glass with rum in the other. Yami blows smoke straight to the ceiling then looks down to Zora.

"So tell me kid, how bad is it?"

Zora looks over to Yami from the corner of his eye before answering.

"Pretty bad to be completely honest." He focuses back on his drink and spins the liquid inside around in his cup.

"The demon almost completely took over. Stupid Holy water didn't do jack shit this time. Vanessa had to bring out one of her more powerful spells, the pre-exorcism spell. Guess it just knocked both the demon and Asta out simultaneously."

"That is a powerful spell even for her.. guess we really do have a powerful witch on our team."

"Not only that sir, but I think whoever that man was at Hage Village may have a similar demon possessing him as well."

Yami stayed quiet and continued to keep his eyes on Zora. Zora's expression became more serious as he removed his feet from the table and turned his whole body to Captain Yami.

"He mentioned something about Asta having a demon companion too, but he wouldn't go into much detail because it was kind of pointless with Asta in the condition he was in a the time. He would of just been talking to the demon directly. Dude, I seriously think we are dealing with another Asta. Possibly more powerful even."

Captain Yami takes a moment to take this information in.

"Well... no one said our job was easy." He sighs.

"One problem at a time. We'll worry about tracking them down after we figure out how Sister Lily was able to survive this. Then we go in for the kill and find those two bastards."

Zora nods in agreement then downs the rest of his drink.

* * *

**_A/N: Will update with another chapter soon most likely in the next 2 weeks, stay tuned !_**


	6. Sister Lily

"Asta, your awake!" Asta's eyes were halfway open trying to make out the blurred object in front of him.

"Asta!"

His eyes shot open and his vision began to clear he could see Noelle hovering over him with a wide smile.

"Asta!"

Before he could even react he was bombarded with a hug from Noelle. She had a very tight grip on him barely giving him enough air to breath. She could hear him struggling to breath and quickly let him go.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry Asta. I was just so excited, I was a fraid you wouldn't wake up or that even if you woke up you wouldn't be you and-"

Asta quickly placed a finger on her lips and smiled wearily.

"I missed you too Noelle."

She smiled as he positioned himself to the end of the table with his feet barely touching the floor as he rubbed his eyes and began to stretch letting out a loud obnoxious yawn.

"So, what happened? Did we get the bastard or whoever it was?"

Noelle's face softened to the question. She took awhile before answering.

"No, we um... we lost him."

"What?!"

"He'll be back for sure but for now we had to let him go. You're demon was out of control from what I heard-"

"What do you mean from what you heard? Where were you?"

Noelle couldn't even answer his question. She stood there in shock for a moment really taking in the fact that she was dead just an hour ago.

_Telling Asta would only make this demon situation worse. Keeping him in the dark about these things are my only options for keeping that little demon tamed for now. It's not like I have Vanessa or Zora to help conjure up a spell so I need to watch my step with him._

"I was just trying to call Captain Yami for back up that's all. Wasn't really paying attention. You know, there was so much commotion going on I had to hide. You know how it is. "

Noelle chuckled nervously. Asta couldn't help but give her a questioning look.

_She's lying..._

"Uh.. ok. " He hopped off the table. Then began to rub his stomach as it growled at him.

"Charmy make breakfast yet? I'm fucking starving."

* * *

_Hage Village..._

Both Zora and Vanessa begin the journey to Sister Lily. As they approached the church, Vanessa couldn't help but admire it. The church had lost its touch, it was no longer and bright and vibrant place it used to be years ago - which made it even more creepy to be around. Vanessa had a weird thing for being in creepy places like this, so coming back for a second time was something she was looking forward to.

"Think we'll bump into that handsome fella today?"

Zora couldn't help but scoff as she giggled at her own comment.

"I hope the fuck not. Don't have any interest in that as of now. My concern is how the hell that nun survived all this. Makes no sense."

"Hmm... yea that is kind of weird. Pretty sure she's got a few spells up her sleeve to help protect her."

The couple stop at the church's main doors where Sister Lily is usually already anticipating their arrival and is waiting to greet them. Not today. One side of the door seemed to be slightly open. And it was completely silent. Even though Sister Lily was by herself here at the church you would at least see her out in the garden, hear her washing dishes, or even overhear her humming a sweet song to herself; but there was nothing. Not one sound. Intrigued, the two slowly made their way into the dark church. There were only dim lit candles offering a little bit of light. They looked around to see no one in sight.

"Sister Lily! It's the black knights."

No response.

"Sister Lily!"

_Don't tell me they actually got her._

There was the sound of footsteps drawing closer. Sister Lily made her way into the chapel from a nearby entryway. Startled by the two she dropped her bowl that was in her hand. The bowl shattered as it hit the floor letting the contents within it spill onto the ground.

"Oh, Kids. What a lovely surprise."

She bends over and began picking up the shattered pieces. Vanessa and Zora quickly make their way to her to help assist.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Sister Lily!"

Vanessa looked to the shattered bowl where it once held what smelled like burnt pixie dust.

_Is that burnt pixie dust in her bowl? Weird.. _

Trying to ignore the smell she began to help pick up the pieces.

"I didn't see you in the garden and the door was opened. I just thought something must've happened is all..."

Sister Lily looked up to Vanessa with a warm smile and softly giggled.

"Of course I'm fine."

She held all of the broken pieces in both hands and tossed them in the closest trash can to her.

"But how are you two doing? Especially after the loss of your teammate... what was her name again?"

Both Zora and Vanessa turned to each then back to Sister Lily with a quizzical look.

"Noelle is uh.. she's fine actually-"

"Yea she survived with the help of a this bad ass little witch we got."

Zora smirked looking over to his companion. Vanessa couldn't help but smirk but kept her attention on Sister Lily.

"But how did you know what happened to her? Weren't you hiding out in the church the whole time?"

Sister Lily chuckled.

"I have my sources." She stood quiet with a smile that came off slightly creepy. Seeing as her question wasn't going to be answered by the nun she continued.

"Anyway, we came to stop by to bring you to the Captain."

"What for exactly?"

"He wanted to speak with you on this sleeping spell and how you've made it so far without being victim to it. We've found most of the villagers still alive but under a trance of some sort. We're going to try to find some sort of antidote."

As Sister Lily's smile grew wider it became more creepy. Sister Lily stayed silent while her smile was stuck in place. She took a few moments before answering.

"Hmm. Well, it's not like I have anyone waiting for me here. Let me just get some things and then I will gladly come speak with your captain."

Both Vanessa and Zora nod in agreement as Sister Lily disappears back into the entryway she came through. Vanessa looked over to Zora with a more stern look and began to whisper to her companion in fear that Sister Lily would over hear.

"So what's with the pixie dust? Tell me you smelt it too..."

"Pixie dust? Is that what was in that bowl.. but isn't pixie dust just something that pixies naturally give off of their body? Heard it gives off good luck or protection or some fairy shit like that."

"Well, yes and no. There are two different types. One is the one you are speaking of but the other is a dust that is literally made up of the pixies themselves. As in its the ashes of a pixie burned alive-"

"I'm ready."

Shocked the two look up to see Sister Lily standing a few feet from them with both hands holding on to a small cloth bag. They both smile nervously.

* * *

Asta sat in the field not to far from the palace. He just watched as the wind blew through the trees and watched the grass and leaves dance with it. Behind him there were a few of the new comers practicing outside with Magna and Luck. Due to his last incident he wasn't allowed to fight with the others, they were in fear that he might lose it again. But they offered for him to watch. He loved teaching the others new techniques but it looks like he had to take a step back until he became more in control. Lost in his own thoughts, he was soon disturbed by someone who tapped him from behind.

"Huh."

He turned to see Sister Lily standing there with a wide sweet smile on her face. Behind her stood Vanessa and Zora.

"Hello little Asta."

His face completely lit up to the sight of her. He quickly jumped up then indulged her in a big hug. Surprised by the hug she began to chuckle and give in to the hug, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around him. He pulled away to to show a big smile across his face.

"You don't understand how good it is to see you in one piece still. You sure are a trooper Sister Lily! How do you do it?"

"Well, that's why I've been brought here. I have a meeting with Captain Yami today to discuss my methods that I used to survive all this time."

"Really?! That's great..."

Asta trailed off as he looked at his comrades and noticed that their facial expressions weren't as giddy as they usually were especially when they were together but it looked like they seemed a bit worried. Eager to leave Vanessa nudged Zora in his side with her elbow so that he could speak.

"Really Nessa.."

He muttered as he winced and rubbed his sore side before speaking up.

"Anyway Asta, feel free to stay out here with Sister Lily for a bit. We're going to find the Captain and see if he's ready to speak with her."

Asta nodded and the two were off to find their captain. Asta turned back to Sister Lily then exteneded his hand over to a nearby tree that provided a decent amount of shade for the two.

"After you Sister Lily."

She smiled, picked up her bag that she dropped earlier then made her way to the tree with Asta not too far behind her. They both sat underneath the tree looking over to the others practicing in the field.

"So how's your demon doing?"

Sister Lily asked sort of demandingly while keeping her eyes to the others. Asta quickly turned to Sister Lily shocked by her persistence. He looked back to the field taking a moment before answering.

"Not good from what I've been hearing."

"Hmm."

Sister Lily began to shuffle in her bag before pulling out a small glass bottle with a dark powder inside.

"Here."

Asta opened his palm to receive the bottle from her. He began to analyze the dark powder that had subtle hints of what looked like glitter inside.

"Huh... what's this?"

"A secret weapon. It'll help you stay in control of your inner beast. Your a strong minded man Asta, but this demon is smarter and more powerful than you; You need a little assistance. And lucky for you I have just the concoction to help you out a bit. What do you say? It'll feel amazing I promise..."

_Since when was Sister Lily the peer pressuring type?_

"But Zora and Vanessa have been helping a lot-"

"No," She had to interject, "They've only been helping calm you down after you go berserk, not help you control it. They use you for your demon when its most convenient for them. Why not be in full control for once."

"How do you-"

"Listen, you need someone like me who actually knows about demons Asta. They are magic wielders that only specialize in magic. Demons are on a completely different level. They don't use magic, they're naturally powerful and can do way more damage than magic ever could."

His eyes began to widen as he began to understand what she was insinuating.

"Its time you embrace him to his full potential Asta."

"...Him?"

* * *

"There's something off about that nun Captain Yami."

Both Vanessa and Zora were in the main common area where Captain Yami usually was. He was sitting down glued to the newspaper with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Without looking to the two standing in front of him he replied.

"Oh yea, how odd?"

Vanessa angrily grabbed the newspaper from him and crumbled it up before throwing it to the ground.

"Captain, you need to take this seriously! There is something really off about her."

"Yea," Zora said more calmly than his companion, "The broad is definitely off."

Captain Yami sighed before pulling his cigarette from his mouth.

"Listen, the lady's been by herself for a few years now probably having conversations with her self all day. She was bound to lose it at some point."

"No, her aura was off this time. I can't put my finger on it but she came off as super creepy. And the power she was emanating was more powerful than before. Something's up I just know it! Plus she knew about Noelle's incident too. How the hell do you explain that?!"

Vanessa yelled towards her captain. Even though she was below him on the ranks she couldn't help but talk down to him at this point. Something was really off. Zora chimed in.

"Dude, the broad's walking around with dead pixie ashes. Not the dusty shit that comes out their butt but like a dead pixie kind."

Vanessa couldn't help but look to Zora with a 'what the fuck' look written all over her face.

"Out their butt?"

Zora looked to his woman and simply shrugged. Captain Yami's eyebrow rose to the odd statement.

"Dead pixie ashes? That sounds like the use of dark magic ...or even anti magic. Those ashes can be used for either source... As weird as it sounds it can drastically enhance the use of a dark magic user as well as a anti magic user. Its so simple too, just pour the pixie dust in the users Grimoire and wala there you go; like a virus, it'll slowly spread infecting its host. Well I should say its more like poking a bear with a stick until it unleashes its rage... Long story short, that shit is dangerous, its only used for malicious intent."

Vanessa's expression quickly softened to a more concerned look. Taking a moment to think he quickly stood up.

"Wait, where's Asta?"

"We left him with Sister Lily..."

Without a word Captain Yami was off. The couple looked to each other with concern before following their captain.

* * *

Noelle was in her room sitting at a table looking straight into her mirror. Her expression was completely blank. She traced her fingers over her cheek and down her neck. She noticed that her veins were becoming more visible and darkened almost completely black.

_What's going on with me..._

She began to slowly pull the twist ties from both ponytails and let her hair fall to her shoulders. She began to run her fingers through her hair with both hands unexpectedly pulling a good chunk of hair as she did so. She looked to the tangled strands in her palm.

_What...is going on?_

Even more intrigued she leaned in more to get a better look in the mirror. All she could see were black veins that were slightly visible on her face. Disgusted she pulled back then quickly got up putting her hair back in one ponytail. She walked over to the window to see the other new comers practicing outside with Magna and Luck. Not too far from them she could see Asta sitting under a tree with Sister Lily. Noelle couldn't help but get a rise just from looking at her.

_Why's she here? That nun doesn't even trust Asta, why would she come by to visit? _

She looked down to her chest for a brief moment to look at the rosary beads that were previously given to her from the nun. She gripped the cross in one hand before looking back out the window to the two sitting underneath a tree.

_She did say I was playing with the devil now... What am I saying, Asta isn't the devil or even a demon. From my point of view it just looks like there's just a demon assisting this poor magic-less kid when needed. Demon may have some anger issues and frequently tries to take over his body but still.. its just a little demon. Can't believe I kept this stupid thing anyway. Wait, what's she doing..._

Her thoughts began to trail off as she began to concentrate on the two. Sister Lily could be seen handing him a glass bottle.

_Hmmm. _

She could see Asta's Grimoire begin to glow and appear in front of the two open and ready to use. He opened the glass bottle then poured all the contents into the book. The book slammed shut as soon as the last bit of powder was dropped and began to slowly fall to the ground before being swallowed up by it. As she continued to watch the two she seen a large black figure appear behind the tree Asta and Sister Lily were sitting at. The dark figure wore a wide mischievous smile as its eyes beamed bright red. The figure also had a sharp tail that was dancing effortlessly behind it as well as two horns crowning its head. The figure slowly began to fade as the wind blew. Even though Noelle was pretty high up in her room she noticed Sister Lily turn to her direction. She couldn't help but get shivers, she knew somehow that she was watching them.

_What's that nun up to?_


	7. Wrong nun

"Hmmm. Now why are you still alive?"

Noelle jumped up shocked by the husky voice that came from behind her. She quickly turned around to see a tall man standing at her door opening with his hands in his pockets.

"Who the hell are you?! And how did you even-"

The man simply put up his hand so that she could cease her bickering.

"Relax. I'm not here to kill you ...again."

Her eyes began to widen before she became filled with rage.

"Your the asshole who put me under that spell-"

"Goodness, did anyone ever tell you its rude to talk over someone? Tch... If we're going to be technical about this shit, I guess I didn't kill you."

He said nonchalantly as he rolled his eyes and waved his hand as if to say 'who cares'.

"I simply assisted someone else in doing so."

He began to slowly make his way to her. She began to look at the man's arms as she noticed numerous scars on it. The man's purple hair swayed as he made his way to her. And he wore a wide smile across his face that spelled mischief. A bit terrified she began to slowly back up until she hit a wall. The man stood inches from her face. Noelle turned her face from the man as she didn't want to make any eye contact.

"Please just go." She muttered lowly.

He took in her scent as she stood there.

"Hm."

He backed up and looked to the girl with a perplexed look.

"Interesting..."

The man smirked. Noelle turned to the man as he analyzed her.

"What?"

"Say, how do you feel?

Confused by his sudden concern she was hesitant before answering him.

"I'm uh.. fine. What's it to you anyway?"

The purple haired man chuckled before answering her.

"That little witch. She resurrected you huh? Wrong move."

"And why is that?"

" You were supposed to be playing in a lake of fire at this moment, not cheating death."

"Fire? What're you trying to say?"

"What are you, stupid? Read between the lines!"

The man scoffed before continuing.

"Your soul belongs to the demon lord himself. You took that away from him... I sense that you're already aware that your slowly rotting away right? That's because this body no longer belongs to you. He'll get what's his, sooner or later and whether you like it or not."

"But... hell?"

Noelle's face fell to the ground as she began to get lost in her thoughts.

_I'm supposed to be in hell?_

"All you filthy magic wielders belong there!"

Her head shot up to meet his menacing gaze as she backed up from the man. His whole demeanor completely changed as he looked to the girl.

"I'm just here to help you find your way back home."

* * *

"What the actual fuck is that?!" Yelled Zora as he he looked up to the large black figure that appeared behind the tree Asta and Sister Lily were sitting at. The dark figure wore a wide mischievous smile as its eyes beamed bright red. The figure also had a sharp tail that was dancing effortlessly behind it as well as two horns crowning its head. The figure slowly began to fade as the wind blew.

"You seen that right?"

Both Captain Yami and Vanessa stood frozen next to the man confused by the sight that they have just witnessed. The trio stood a few feet away from Asta and Sister Lily hiding behind a large tree. Captain Yami turned to the couple.

"Shit."

Vanessa quickly tuned to her captain who kept his eyes on the two underneath the tree.

"Captain, what do we do?"

"Act like you didn't see shit."

Captain Yami slowly begins to come from behind the large tree and made his way to the two. Distraught, Zora turns to Vanessa.

"How the hell are we supposed to ignore that shit and continue with this meeting after that?"

"I'm sure captain Yami has something up his sleeves, he's just not gonna let us in on it just yet."

Vanessa began to come from behind the tree and began to follow her captain. Zora sighed before running up to catch up with his companion.

"Oi, Asta!" Yelled out Captain Yami catching both Asta and Sister Lily's attention. The two turned to the man.

"Come on in, Vanessa has to give you your check up for the day. While you do that, Sister Lily will accompany me to the common area."

Without much thought, Capatain Yami turned to Sister lily and nodded to her as his greeting. He took one drag from his cigarette then slowly blew out a cloud of smoke before speaking.

"Sister Lily."

Sister Lily simply smiled and nodded to the man as she gave Asta one last look.

"I'm always here for you, my little Asta."

Asta looked into her eyes as it flashed red for a quick second before she began to walk off to join Captain Yami. Asta had a hard time trying to decipher if his eyes were playing tricks on him at that moment. He watched as the two walked off with Zora following behind. Vanessa stood there patiently waiting for him to acknowledge her.

_Oh yea... Vanessa_

She smiled softly as he quickly got up and walked over to her. He looked up to the woman with a deep look of concern.

"What's wrong Asta?"

Asta looked back to Sister Lily who was now looking back to him as she continued her walk with Captain Yami and Zora. Her smile was wide and malicious.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Your not taking me anywhere."

Noelle stood on the opposite side of the room in a fighting stance, ready for the purple haired man to make a move. He simply tilted his head in confusion.

"You do know that you no longer have access to your magic as well right?"

"Wait, what?"

Noelle's attitude softened to his question.

"Your magic died with you... you're simply a rotting corpse walking about in a world you no longer belong to. This is unnatural. Actually, everything about you magic users is unnatural. And you, you're just a disgrace. You should be dead and should have stayed dead-"

The man's speech was interrupted by a fist being thrown in his direction aiming straight for his face. He was so caught up in his own speech that he hadn't noticed how quick she was. She might be magic-less now but if there's one thing Asta had taught her, it was to never rely solely on magic; We were born with our own set of weapons, learn to use them. Having no magic now wasn't going to stop her. Even though she was quick, he was quicker. He simply lunged himself to the side dodging her fist by a mere inch. He smirked realizing she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Fuck you."

"Hahaa well look at that... Lucky for you, I don't play with that shit anyway. I like playing with my hands as well."

The man chuckled as he began to charge towards Noelle.

* * *

"So, Sister Lily."

The two sat at opposite ends of the long wooden table. Sister Lily sat there with a warm smile stuck to her face as she kept her bag on her lap clenched within her grasp under the table. Zora stood a few inches behind his Captian, making sure to keep his eyes on the woman. Captain Yami took a few pulls from his cigarette before putting it out on the ashtray. He stared are the nun for a few moments before speaking once again. He leaned in resting his arms on the table and gave the nun a sarcastic smile.

"Spill the secrets. How have you been able to survive all this time in Hage Village all by yourself?"

Sister Lily's smile toned down as her expression towards the man became more ill-natured.

"You know, secrets are meant to be kept. Not shared. Why should I share my little secret with you?"

Captain Yami's smile quickly dispersed as he sat back in his chair keeping his eyes on her.

"Isn't that what friends do?"

"Oh, I am no friend of yours Captain Yami. And I think you're already quite aware of that."

She giggled softly as his eyes began to narrow on the nun.

"Who the hell are you?"

Sister Lily giggled once more, but as she did so there was an echo of a deep raspy voice mimicking her own as she chuckled. Chills began to run down both Zora and Captain Yami's spine. The deep voice slowly took over her own as she continued to speak.

"Now now Captain Yami, that's no way to speak to a sister of the cloth."

Her head tilted as a wide sinister smile spread across her face.

"Now answer my question. Why should I share my little secret with you?"

"Why play these games demon? What do you want, you came here with an objective I assume."

"Hmm. My intentions should be none of your concern... You know, all you needed to do was play your part accordingly and stay out of my way, but it seems you couldn't just do that huh? Damn magic knights... always in the way. Well, to answer your question, I'm hear to eliminate my current problem and collect what's mine."

"Nothing here is yours you old bag."

Almost cutting him off she quickly responded back.

"Everything here is mine if I want. In fact, your skull smashed into pieces is soon to be mine as well."

"I want you to get one thing through your thick skull," Captain Yami pushed back his chair and began to stand up resting both hands on the table while piercing his eyes into the nun," I can promise you this, the only way your leaving this place is in a body bag."

Before anyone could react there was a loud crash and before there eyes Noelle and Kai fell from the ceiling, landing on the wooden table. The room filled with debris and dust. As the dust cleared they could see Kai on top of Noelle, with one hand to her throat and the other was too busy aiming for her face. Kai continued to wail on her with his one fist. He wore an exceptionally wide smile and laughed maniacally as he did so.

"Thought you could play with the big boys huh?! Do you know who you're fucking with?! Never make that mistake again, you pathetic little girl!"

"I got this." Zora jumped onto the wooden table and began to charge toward the man on top of Noelle. Not being fast enough, Kai was already aware of his presence. As he continued to keep his grasp around Noelle's neck and the other repeatedly hitting her face he looked up to the man running towards him. He kept his wide smile across his face as he began to address the man.

"Don't worry pretty boy, I'm coming for you next. You can wait!"

Sister Lily simply snapped her fingers, and as she did so her smile grew. There was a brief silence as everything within the room seemed to stand still for those few seconds before the whole building began to shake uncontrollably causing everyone on the wooden table to fall off the and sending Captain Yami to the floor. As everything began to rumble and more debris began to fall, a black aura began to form around the nun. Her body began to slowly rise from the ground. As she spoke, the deep husky voice mimicked. Her eyes became completely pitch black and black clouds began to form behind her and disperse into the room.

"Well, it doesn't seem like anyone wants to play nice here. I think its time for a well deserved nap."

* * *

**_A/N: Looks like they brought one troublesome nun into the mix! I'm excited to see where this story goes and how Asta will transform after activating his now tainted Grimoire. Stay tuned!_**


	8. Nowhere to hide

The whole palace was consumed in black smoke. Noelle began coughing excessively while trying to cover her mouth and nose with one arm. She couldn't see a thing. She realized that the purple haired man no longer had a grip on her neck. Matter of fact, it was completely silent. She quickly got up and squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the closest exit. She noticed that some of the smoke was seeping out through a small opening. Not knowing where exactly that opening led to, she quickly made her way towards it. Feeling for a door, once she felt it she quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. She rested her back on the door as she tried to catch her breath. Once her breathing was once again normal she slowly opened her eyes. There was only a small amount of the black smoke seeping through from underneath the door, but it didn't affect her. She looked around the room she was in, it was one of the new recruit's room. His room was decorated with a bunch of Royal Knight posters and memorabilia from Asta's past. It was basically the start of when he was a rookie at his first training day to become a magic knight to what he has become now. His own timeline posted on this man's wall like a crazed fanboy. Her eyes widened in amazement.

_Asta... where are you?_

There was a trembling voice coming from the far corner of the room interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh... Captain N-noelle.. what's going on out there?!"

There sat the young recruit who owned the room; she turned her attention to the boy. He was in the corner of the room cradling his legs to his chest as he sat on the floor shaking.

"Shit sounds crazy out there! What the hell is going on?! There was so much noise going on out there and..."

His voice trailed off as he noticed Noelle's gaze look more sinister. She wasn't even paying attention to one word he was saying. The confused child slowly got up and walked over to Noelle.

"Captain Noelle..."

Everything seemed to go quiet once again. The boy's voice was fading in the background as she could only hear his heart beating at high volume.

"Noelle?"

* * *

He sat on the wooden table, blankly staring into the wall across from him. Vanessa stood over the counter stationed in front of the window and was creating her own concoctions with the many potions she had to her disposal. She glanced over to Asta for a moment, noticing his blank stare. She turned her attention back to her work.

_I wonder how that damn pixie dust works... I mean the nun already tainted it, but how do you even activate it? Is it already active... Is he even still Asta?_

She sighed deeply before completely turning to Asta with a forced smile and her flask full of a purple liquid in one hand.

He simply looked up to the woman.

"Nessa... can I ask you something?"

Her expression quickly changed to concern as she rushed over to Asta placing the flask on the table beside him.

"Of course, what is it?"

He looked down for a moment collecting his thoughts before looking up to her to answer her.

"Do you guys look at me as an equal in the black knights?"

A little taken back by his question she quickly answered.

"Of course you are! You're a valuable team member, you've helped us succeed and grow even more as a team. What would make you think otherwise?"

He starred at her for a moment before answering, showing no type of emotion on his face.

"Am I though? It seems like every fight we've ever gotten into involved me losing control of my demon in order to get rid of a threat. Is that all I'm good for, a last minute power move or some shit?"

Vanessa's look of concern switched to a more offended look.

"Asta... of course not," she said sternly, "We love and care for you just like everyone else on this team. We are all equals."

Asta kept his eyes on hers while staying quiet. The room quickly became more tense; He took a moment before answering.

"You lying to me?"

Vanessa stepped back as she noticed his voice sounded deeper and more aggressive.

"Asta, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Instead of answering her he found his hand wrapped around her throat. Vanessa quickly reached for his hand trying to claw her way out. He slowly began to lift her off the ground while keeping a grip on her neck.

"Your lying. This team doesn't give a fuck about me, they use me... you use me."

"Asta... please."

"Seems like that's all I'm good for huh..."

His grip on her throat got tighter as he began to bleed from her claw marks. It didn't seem to bother him. He watched as streams of blood began to trickle down his arm. He turned his attention back to the woman in his grip as her legs began to kick now and tears began to run down her face. He smirked at the sight while his eyes began to slowly turn pitch black.

"Let's see your last minute power move."

As he tightened his grip and Vanessa continued to struggle for air there was a low meow that could be heard. Asta quickly turned his attention to his feet where there laid a red little cat rolling about on the floor while purring quite loudly.

"Shit."

He knew what this meant; Before he could continue, he felt the light brush of the cat's tail against his leg before the room was engulfed in a bright white light.

* * *

Kai stood up from Noelle's dangling body and looked up to Sister Lily. A puzzled expression spread across his face.

"Why do I have this weird feeling of Deja vu?"

Sister Lily's expression quickly turned. She quickly scanned the room trying to figure out what had just happened. Confused, her body began to fill with rage.

"What the fuck is going on?" She said sternly.

Zora smirked as he whispered to himself.

"Nessa..."

Captain Yami's Grimoire rose from beside him as he quickly spewed out a spell. Before Kai could react a black flame tossed him off the table. He began to yell and scream in agony.

Seeing his clearing, Zora moved in quickly. He ran over to Noelle's body and quickly grabbed her cradling her in his arms.

"Captain Yami!"

"Oh no you don't you little shit!" Screeched the nun. She rose from her seat. Captain Yami spewed out another blow but more powerful aiming straight for Sister Lily. The nun was tossed a few feet away, her body slammed against the stone wall causing the area filled with smoke and debris and everything begin to rumble by the blow. Still in his arms wiggling to get free, Zora looks down to the pale woman as he lets her get on her feet. Noelle looked up to Zora.

"I know where to go, follow me."

* * *

With Noelle leading the way the three ran into the closest room; Captain Yami behind slammed it shut using his weight to hold the door while Zora looked for something heavy to hold it. As he waited Yami locked to the main door and without hesitation Zora pushed a nearby wooden table towards the door. The two began panting in exhaustion. After catching their breath they begin to turn their attention towards the trembling recruit.

"What the hell is going on out there?!"

There sat the young recruit who owned the room. He was in the corner of the room cradling his legs to his chest as he sat on the floor shaking.

"Shit sounds crazy! There was so much noise going on out there and-"

"Shut up." Snapped Noelle.

"But-"

"Shhh!"

The confused recruit slowly got up using the wall to assist him. His eyes widened as he watched Noelle stare at him intensely as Zora had his ear pressed to the door and Captain Yami was pacing back and forth within the small room. The room began to rumble as well a little bit before ceasing. Zora sighed and began to turn to his comrades.

"So, I'm guessing Vanessa's little fur ball had something to do with this."

Captain Yami made his way to the bed and plopped himself onto the edge while planting his face in both palms.

"It has to be.."

Both Zora and Noelle turned to their captain.

"I'm pretty sure those spells I just used were minimal, they'll be up within a few minutes. We're not dealing with magic users here, these are demons."

"So what do we do now, they're bound to find us sooner or later."

Yami looks up to see the recruit still focused on Noelle as she waited for her Captain's instructions.

"What's with you?"

Noelle quickly looked to her captain then turned to the recruit, narrowing her eyes onto him. The recruit didn't even bother looking to his captain, he kept his fearful eyes on Noelle's which seemed to pierce right through him.

"Nothing..."

Captain Yami side eye'd Noelle for a second before turning his attention back to his team.

"We needa find the others, fast."

* * *

Asta was sitting on a wooden table blankly staring ahead. Vanessa was stationed at her in front of the window standing before her many potions and concoctions. Her eyes were wide as her hands began to shake.

_What the fuck do I do?! Think Nessa think! _

She grabbed the nearest liquor bottle on the table and poured a glass.

_Shit. If his memory kicks in he's bound to kill me the minute I turn around.._

"Nessa?"

_...I got it._

She quickly turned to Asta wearing a wide perky smile.

"Asta..."

She made her way to him while holding a glass full of liquid.

"Thought you could use something to take the edge off. Drink up!"

Asta starred at her with an emotionless expression before turning his attention to the clear liquid.

"What is it?"

As he looked back up to her, her Grimoire began to raise from the ground behind Asta; The pages began to flip effortlessly until resting on the pre-exorcism spell.

"Vodka of course! You know a little wine won't do it for ya, you need the strong stuff."

Asta smirks as he grabs the glass. He looks at the glass once more before downing the whole thing. Vanessa looks at him nervously.

"Need more pep in your step? I can pour another!"

Asta simply puts up one hand to stop her.

"No need..."

A small malicious grin appears on his face.

"So, Nessa."

She could feel her heart pounding as he starred at her for a few seconds without a word.

"Back to where we left off.."

His hand begins to find its way to her silky dress; he simply pulls her closer to him where they are barely an inch apart. Unmoving, he continues to stare deep into her eyes.

"Are we equals?"

One hand pulling her in closer and the other caressing her neck.

"Are we?"

Before she could finish conjuring up her spell a black vortex appeared directly behind her. Only a hand reached out from the black hole and quickly grabbed a good fistful of her hair from behind yanking her back.

"W-what the fuck?! Get off me!"

A bit surprised by the sudden events he hopped off the table but kept a straight but slightly confused expression as he watched the woman attempt to break free. She began to struggle clawing at the single hand dragging her into the dark hole.

"No! The spell - I'm not finished!"

Asta's eyes widened as he turned behind him to see her glowing Grimoire. He quickly turned back to Vanessa but with a sinister grin. Fists clenched so tightly that he pierced a bit of skin in the process, letting a single stream of blood dribble down. Almost instantly his large black wing spread open and his eyes began to go pitch black.

"Sneaky little bitch."

Vanessa continued to try to fight her way from the strong hand that had a tight grip on her.

"I'm coming for you little witch. When I do, I will wring your neck and rip you apart-"

She couldn't even hear the last of his threats; He was gone.


End file.
